Hearts can't wait
by Lefie
Summary: "I thought it would be over by now, Harry." "Tommorow it will be ...The finnal battle, can't help but be scared...Draco." Song fic, Read and enjoy.


**Author: It took me to figure out what to do with this song, I'm thinking of doing another version. I can't help but see a story in this song sooo if anyone out there needs an Idea I can throw you some lol. Enjoy**

**Dislaimer: I don't own harry potter or This is war Song**

**Beginning or End**

* * *

_**My eyes close**_

_**Slowly I float on stolen time**_

_**Crime pushes out humanity**_

_**Dancing along the fergotten path**_

_**Loan me a quater**_

_**So that I may pay the ferry man**_

_**His skelleton hands **_

_**Are waiting **_

* * *

Draco Malfoy sat in his room shaking; in his hands he held a letter. The words had begun to bleed together in his mind.

_Draco,_

_I tried to stop her but she wouldn't listen, your mother was killed on the dark lord orders._

_Father_

Draco wiped the tears running down his face. Malfoys don't cry. His hands trembled as he tried to regain his composure. Standing he looked into his on eyes, "I can't let him get away with this." The words came thickly, swallowing down the scream that was trying to escape him. Draco gripped the letter in his hands "I can't allow this to continue anymore."

Draco walked down the hallway of Hogwarts, he was surprised how easy it was to get in. The light side had taken Hogwarts over a headquarters slash sanctuary. He walked towards the great hall when he heard an anguish filled yell coming from the great hall itself. He pushed the doors open slightly to see in.

Ginny Weasly was on her knees, she was being held in the arms of Hermione, who was trying to sooth her by stroking her hair as they rocked back and forth. His eyes widened when he notices the raised voices in the corner. Boy wonder was yelling at a group of people who where giving the same back.

"They killed with out mercy, why are we trying to be nice. We need to hunt them down, every damn death eater out there and should kill them with same words they use." Harry glared "Seamus, we are not going to do something so heinous, we are the light side for a reason we will do this as peacefully as possible." Seamus scoffed at him "Oh yeah will hold up an olive branch to stop an AK from hitting us in the blooming` face." It was going back in forth with no end in site; Draco felt anger boiling up inside of him.

He pushed the doors open fully, they slammed against the walls startling the people in the great hall. Stepping into the room, everyone drew their wands; Draco knew what he would have to do "slach ghar hijs." The spell slipped around him. He bent over and picked the News paper on the floor.

"Five dead, wonder how that happen, his eyes scanned the crowd…A warning to the people, the good and the evil…This is war!" With out effort the music flowed into the room pushing people back against the wall. "To the soldier, the civilian, the martyr, and the victim…This is war!" Draco glared his voice carrying threw the hallways pulling others to the great hall.

His fist shaking, he slammed it onto the table causing some to jump slightly."It's the moment of truth and the moment to lie ,The moment to live and the moment to die The moment to fight, the moment to fight To fight, to fight, **to fight**!" He threw the paper on ground walking over to Seamus and grabbed him by his collar jerking him up he pushed him to the right."To the right, to the left, we will fight to the death, to the edge of the earth; it's a brave new world from the last to the first." The Gryffindor started moving to where Seamus stood. They agreed with Malfoy,"To the right, to the left we will fight to the death, to the edge of the earth, it's a brave new world; it's a brave new world!"

Draco watched them, but so many stood back all looking scared or defiant. He was ready to do more convincing when someone touched his shoulder standing behind him was Harry, who shook his head and stepped forward and turned his gaze to the others "A warning to the prophet, the liar, the honest, This is war!"

Ginny stood tears racing down her face, "Oh, to the leader, the pariah, the victim, the messiah, he was dead but she would get revenge, she had promised."This is war!" her arms flung out begging them to join them, Hermione stood beside her, her face strangely still she grabbed Ginny's hand and they bothe stared at the crowd, "It's the moment of truth and the moment to lie, The moment to live and the moment to die, The moment to fight, the moment to fight, To fight, to fight, **to fight!" **The boys walked and stood behind them, slowly others began to walk over their side. Collin came from behind the crowd and walked forward ,his head held high, one eye covered by a patch he stopped in front of them, "To the right, to the left, We will fight to the death, To the edge of the earth, It's a brave new world from the last to the first." Collin nodded "I won't let my tomb stone say I was coward, and a one eyed coward at that." He stood behind them and like every one else began to get ready for the last war to be fought.

Voldermort glared at the other side's soldiers. How nostalgic to be having this Battle on the very grounds that hade nurtured every wizard here today. Narrowing his eyes he nodded to Nott who stood at bottom of the slight incline, Nott nodded and raised his wand to the sky "To the right, to the left, We will fight to the death, To the edge of the earth It's a brave new world, it's a brave new world , It's a brave new world!" The two fight forces clashed with a silence that was un expected before The air was filled with screams and shouts of spells. No one would escape this Battle unscathed.

4 hours later

Time seemed to have warped forward; no one knew or would know how it had happen. Harry stood staring at the light coming towards him. Was this death, is this what he had been avoiding. Harry raised his hand towards the blue sky above him, turning he saw his mother. Her shining Red hair blazing against the blue sky she seemed to be glowing from with in. she leaned over and spoke "I do believe in the light , Raise your hands up to the sky, The fight is done, the war is won ,Lift your hands toward the sun." she lifted up and smiled "I'll always love you, my son."Then everything blacked out , choking he jerked up he looked around of the clearing he had made it.

Awards ceremony

Dumbledore stood on the stage holding the hands of the minister. The sky was shining Draco couldn't Believe it was all over, Walking up to the pedestal when his name was called he looked over the crowd and felt the right words well up from inside him. "Toward the sun." Harry jumped up and yelled back, His smile glowing "It's the moment of truth and the moment to lie, The moment to live and the moment to die." They both understood each other well, "Toward the sun." Hermione gracefully stood tears in her eyes "It's the moment of truth and the moment to lie, The moment to live and the moment to die."  
Draco's eyes found Ron weasly in the back who was leaning on the cane he raised in hand in silence his eyes hard and nodded, Draco nodded back "Toward the sun.""The moment to fight, and the moment to fight."

The crowd all stood. Bowing and thanking each other. "I end my speech on this note, we were all scared in this war, we all had lost someone in the war, but no matter what may come after this, we will know that we are a powerful nation that in the time of need will come together and fight… as… one." "To fight, to fight, to fight." The crowd cried out in joy "The war is won!"

To the right, to the left  
We will fight to the death  
To the edge of the earth  
It's a brave new world from the last to the first

To the right, to the left  
We will fight to the death  
To the edge of the earth  
It's a brave new world, it's a brave new world  
It's a brave new world

A brave new world  
The war is won  
The war is won  
A brave new world


End file.
